An Average Life with Monster Girls
by Reject4Lyf
Summary: I'm an actor, a musician and a struggling author, and now a host! And the girls just keep on coming (thats not a joke for the internet to enjoy!) But we'll just have to see what happens when a scorpion chick, a centaur, a hellhound, and plenty others (please recommend which you'd like to see next) come in and join the party.


Hey guys, many times I have tried to write stuff, but I either never finish it or never have to time to finish said story. So! New year! New me! Kinda late for that I guess, but IDC! We're gonna do this. Here we go with: Monster Musume!  
-

 **Chapter I  
** Opening

"Jeez..."I sigh, sitting up and hitting the snooze button to temporarily stop the alarm, "I can't believe I set the alarm for," I look at the time, "5 in the fuckin morning?" I quickly permanently turn off the alarm.

Suddenly, I feel an embrace from some soft figure. "Its time to wake up, Sweetie." it says in a female voice. But suddenly, I feel the full weight.

"Oh no." I whisper to myself. Janice.

"Don't you know its impolite to keep your _Premika_ waiting?" she giggles as I glance up at her, her silver and black bandanna hiding the bottom half of her face.

"You're not my girlfriend. We're not dating." I yawn. "Did you set my alarm?"

"Maybe?" she giggles, he green hair falling to my chest. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well its Saturday, its summer, and I like to sleep." I yawn again, trying to turn and face my pillow.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you need to wake up." she makes me face her.

"Let me sleep woman!" I complain, trying to push her off me, but her stinger is very convincing, i watch as it leaks venom. "P-Please?"

"Do you know what we _Girtabilu_ are called in the deserts of the world?" She asks, taking up a knife/dagger. I shake my head. "Assassin of the desert." she giggles. "Redundant, I know, but effective. "she holds the knife to my cheek. "Now, I would find it in your best interest, to do as I say."

"Y-Yes." I nod, glancing at her, her knife, then the stinger, then her breasts.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...m-ma'am?"

"Good."

" _And cut!"_ the director shouts. "That's a wrap!" a bell wrings and we get up.

"Man, you sure do know how to show fear." she laughs. "I still don't see why I have to be called Janice. My name is Karissa.

"Here in America, or well, the Human Realm, we take on new names in entertainment, sometimes." I say, grabbing my shirt and putting it on.

"Your customs are strange." she smiles, stretching.

"Not like yours are anymore weird." I smile, walking towards the food court. "You coming?"

"Sure." she smiles as she follows me. We pass some friends and people who work here as we make it to the good stuff. They have a variety of foods to choose from. I take some rice and steak, some peas and a glass of Pepsi. Karissa takes some pork-chops, rice and some broccoli, and a tall glass of lemonade. "I must say, this _lemonade_ is by far, one of my favorite things about this world." she sips. "Sour, but sweet."

I laugh as some friends show up. "Dude, I booked us a gig." Tony says, holding up his phone. I read a text saying we can preform this coming Thursday at midnight. "I'm gonna tell the gang."

"Preform what?" Karissa asks, digging into her food.

"We're in a band." I say, air-guitarring.

"You never told me you preformed music." she says, playfully pouting.

"Sorry, you just never looked like you'd be much of a fan of our music." I say, sipping my drink.

"What kind of music do you play?" I take out my phone and play for her some of our songs. Heavy Metal. Awesome solos. Shouting. Super fast drums. The whole 9-yards. "What is your name?"

"Ultraflame. But we're thinking of changing it to Let Me Be or As Evil As It Gets." I say, putting my phone away.

"Hey there short-stuff!" a girl runs up, hugging me from behind. Its Clair, she's a Hellhound.

"Hey Clair." I smile, looking up at her. Her breasts blocking her face so she has to lean forward. "I heard about your band this Thursday, I'm so going!"

"I shall as well." Karissa says, smiling, still wearing the bandanna.

"Awesome, the more the merrier." I smile, finishing up my food. I stand up and Karissa follows, along with Clair and Tony.


End file.
